Everything I Do, I Do It For You: A Xiaoyu L Story
by Ran Nuankai
Summary: Hi, Jin. Hi... His voice trailed off. He forgot my name. That's ok, I'll remind him. It’s Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu. He whispers my name. I watch him walk by me. One day... he’ll notice me. 3rd Installment to my 'DEADLY WOMEN' series. Rated for Language.
1. One Day He'll Notice Me

A/N- I own only the story and the character names 'Kaori Tsang', Angelle Mignon', 'Korry Matsu'. Not the characters I gave the names to.

This is the 3rd Installment of my 'DEADLY WOMEN' series. I had little nudge from Babygurl154 to write this a little early, because it's been pushed back 5 times, Lol.

Note: **Bold** _italics_ are the conversations/rememberings in this chapter and future and all words in are for your reference only. Not a part of the story.

**Everything I Do, I Do It For You**

**by Nichole**

**Ch. 1- One Day... He'll Notice Me**

­­­­I'm walking between the buildings from the parking lot of our college Ami Lane University, when I see Julia. Her waist length sandy brown hair loose, but the front braided back. I felt pretty content with my apparel. White shorts, the blue T our sorority wears and my black hair in a low ponytail and black flip flops. But not today. Every time I see her in the blue T that our sorority wears, I feel inadequate; wearing it to show off her tanned tummy. She ordered hers a small for that reason. And her denim boot-cut low-riders hugging her hips; does the same. Her body is all adult, while mine never quite reach to my expectations. What I wouldn't give for a body like Julia's. But I wouldn't change my mind if ya know what I mean. I giggle and Julia looks over to me. With a big smile that I hate to say reaches her eyes, she waves and blows a big kiss, sound and all. I smile too and blow a kiss back. She smiles one of her dazzling smiles again and walks into the red brick building also known as 'LL' or 'Little Ladies' our sorority dorm. We love each other; not like that. We've been close since way back.

I remember the day that we were first chosen for the 'Little Ladies' Sorority. It was always a dream of some girls. Being a part of a sorority, a sisterhood if you will, that stood together. Helping when you need it, always there for you. When I first came to Ami Lane University, I had one friend: Julia Chang, but since I've been here and before I joined the 'Little Ladies', I've made more friends. Though they're more than just friends, they're my sisters. I love them all, but Lili.

There were bulletins of the 'Little Ladies' needing replacements for when they graduated. The bulletins always said the things that let me know I'd never be chosen as a member. It was wishful thinking on my part. Julia and Suky were definitely in. Julia Chang's older sister was Michelle Chang and Suky's big sis was Jun Kazama. Weeks passed with still no word of anyone being accepted as replacements, then out of the blue the Dean called an assembly in the auditorium. Of course it was optional and of course everyone went. My friends and I sat in a row placed in the middle.

The Dean a woman with long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin wearing a gray tweed skirt suit with black pumps, stood in front of the mic.

"It is with great pleasure that I introduce the 'Little Ladies' Sorority members:

Michelle 'Micki' Chang 23 ----Leader----

Nina Williams 24 ----Leader----

Korry Matsu (Kunimitsu) 24

Angelle Mignon 23

Kaori Tsang (Unknown)23

Jun Kazama 23 ----Leader----

"These ladies will be graduating this year. They've done an excellent job with their sorority for 4 years. Let's give these ladies a round of applause." From around the room you could hear the applause for the 6 women on stage.

Then Jun whispered something to the Dean, a few moments later the mic handed to her. "As everyone knows, we 'Ladies' have posted numerous bulletins searching for replacements. We've sifted through and couldn't find the right ones. Now we have. And it is with great pleasure that we announce those names." She looks at the audience for a moment then smiles. "I am Jun Kazama and my replacement is Asuka Kazama." We clap for her and Suky gets up, walking behind the curtain to appear moments later on stage next to her sister.

"Asuka Kazama is my little sister, whom I love so very much. I chose Su because she stands for the character I stand for. 'Love'." Everyone claps, then the mic is handed over to Michelle.

"I am Micki Chang and my replacement is Julia Chang." We do the same for Julia as with Suky. She takes her place next to Michelle.

"I chose Julia Chang, not because she is my little sister, but because she is 'Hope' and this sorority and University will always need hope." There's more applause, then the mic is handed over to Nina.

"I amNina Williams and my replacement is and ya'll are not gonna believe this... " She pauses for a second. "Anna Williams." Everyone is quiet, then I clap and others follow suit.

Once on the stage, Nina continues with Anna next to her. "I never thought I'd choose my little sister, because we don't get along. And this is for mature people. Hell, we don't even like each other. But one thing that I've seen from Anna is 'Loyality' to her friends. The same character I stand for. And when you're in a sorority, loyalty of great importance." More applause with the mic handed over to Korry.

"My name is Korry Matsu and my replacement is Miharu Hirano." We all clap for Ru and moments later she is on stage with her cousin. "Miharu is my cousin and that's not why I chose her. I chose her because she shows the character 'Peace' in everything she does. Ru mediates disagreements between people and advocates non violence. Everyone knows that you need peace when a group of people live together, family or not." There's more applause with the mic handed over to Angelle.

"My name is Angel Mignon and my replacement is Christiana Monteiro." Chris stands and we applaud. She stands on the stage next to Angelle. "I chose Christie because she generates 'Honesty', the same as me. Honesty is needed anywhere and everywhere and is a character that most others lack, that we try so desperately to find in others." We clap with the mic handed to Kaori.

"My name is Kaori Tsang and my replacement is Lilian Flauer." Everyone applaud but me. I'm sitting by myself with the five seats next to me empty and my friends on stage. I'm really happy for my friends, but them choosing Lili?

Lili is standing next to Kaori. "I chose Lili because of the character I have. 'Impulsiveness'. I know that impulsiveness is considered very bad, but sometimes thinking holds you back from what you most want." There's more applause, excluding mine. All of the original 'Ladies' and the new 'Ladies' stand in a line telling the audience what 'Little Ladies' stands for. All speaking, 'Little Ladies' stands for:

Jun and Asuka: 'Love'

Michelle and Julia: 'Hope'

Nina and Anna: 'Loyalty'

Korry and Miharu: 'Peace'

Angel and Christie: 'Honesty'

Kaori and Lili: 'Impulsiveness'."

Then Angel spoke into the mic. "And because we stand for those 6 quality characters, we found it a challenge to find the one person who possesses all 6. It was especially hard given the way people are today, but we did it. And it is with our greatest pleasure to welcome her." They stand together and say the one name I never thought I'd hear. All together: "Xiaoyu Ling." I'm so shocked, I don't even stand up right away. But somehow I find myself on the stage next to them, with applause from all around.

Angel speaks again. "Xiao is the new glue holding the 'Little Ladies' together." More applause.

I shake my head to clear it and walk through the gray doors of the faded red brick building of our study hall. I see a few people I go to school with. Sitting a few rows down where I could only see his head and black T is 21 yr old Steve Fox, the blonde, blue-eyed guy that Miharu has her eyes on. Next to him, well actually there's a seat between them, wearing a yellow T is 20 yr old Hwoarang San, the hazel eyed red head Lili has her eyes on. You know, I still don't know why guys put a seat between them and other guy friends. Steve tried to tell me once before. Here's what happened.

_I was at the movies with Christie and we were sitting way back in the top row when we saw Steve and Hwoarang. Me and Chris noticed that there was a seat between them. She wanted to go sit with them, so made our way down to their row. Steve noticed us first. We talked for a few minutes before the previews even started. There were five seats. Obviously me and Chris would sit next to each other._

_"Hey, can we sit with ya'll?" Chris asked them. Steve answered._

_"Yeah." He and Hwoarang moved and motioned for us to take our seats. _

_Problem was the seat next to the aisle was empty. Steve sat in the seat next to the right of it, leaving another empty seat and Hwoarang sitting to the right of that. That left two seats for me and Chris; she was next to Hwoarang and me next to her. That's when I heard heavy breathing to my right. I turned and saw a old man sporting a balding head with just the hair on the sides feathered out and gray. He was looking right at me smiling showing his disgusting teeth._

_I tapped Chris on the shoulder and she turned to me. One look from her told me that I didn't need to say anything about the old perverted feather haired man._

_"Hwo." She taps him. He doesn't seem to notice from his conversation with Steve. "Hwo!" She whispers loudly, finally getting his attention._

_"Yeah?" He asks. She gestures past me to the old man. After only a second he nods his head and tells Steve. _

_"Switch places." Steve says simply._

_"Hellz to the naw!" Chris whispers loudly. "Then he'll be looking at me." She points at herself._

_Steve and Hwoarang look at me. I nod knowing it's true. I want to move, but I don't blame her for not wanting to take my place._

_"Okay, we'll switch places with ya'll." Hwoarang says. We are about to get to switching, when a man comes and takes the empty aisle seat next to where Steve was sitting._

_"Awww, hell." Steve shakes his head. "I'm not sitting next to him." He doesn't have to explain to 'him' was. _

_I look at the man. He's older. He smiles to me and sweet smile, not at all perverted like the other old man. "I'll sit next to him."_

_They all stop talking and look at me. "After what just happened with the 'other' old man?" Chris asks with her eyebrow raised. I nod. "Okay." She says to me. _

_We begin to switch, but Steve stops me. "It doesn't matter if you or Christie switch with me, me and Hwoarang would be sitting next to each other." _

_"So?" I say, not understanding what he was getting at. "You didn't want to sit next to that old man because you didn't know him. But you know Hwoarang."_

_He shakes his head. "I know that I know Hwo and not that old man, but that was only part of the problem." I wait for him to continue. "See, I don't sit next to any man/boy/guy, whatever. Family excluded, because it makes us look gay."_

_Chris looks at him as if he's crazy. I look at Hwoarang and he nods his head with Steve. "Ya'll are both crazy." Chris tells them. "We're switching seats. Ya'll are just gonna have to get over that rule for tonight."_

_She starts to move, but Hwoarang turns to block her. She looks at him. "Move." _

_I can see that I need to intervene. "Hey, why don't I sit next to the old man, Steve sit next to me, Chris sits next to him and Hwoarang next to her." _

_"Naw." Hwoarang says with arms crossed. _

_"Okay, got a better idea?" Chris turns to Hwoarang with her arms crossed. _

_Before he can speak, the old man sitting in the aisle seat speaks. "I can sit next to the perverted old man." We are shocked. He knows the old man is perverted? He stands to face us. "In fact, that perverted feather haired old man is my bestfriend." He says this with a smile. He moves to take my former seat next to the other old man leaving us speechless. _

_Steve sits in the aisle seat, me to his right, Hwoarang to my right and Chris to his right next to sweet old man. Through the whole movie, we never talked hearing the two old men talk amongst themselves._

Okay, I got the 'it makes us look gay' part, but be for real. Guys hang together as friends not making them gay. And guys say we're weird. They're weird.

Now that I think about it, why did I come to study hall? I don't need to study for a test or do homework. Boy am I spacing. I need to go to the "Little Ladies' sorority dorm.

I'm leaving out, when I see a flash of tanned skin run up on me so fast. Arms are around me and a kiss is planted on my left cheek. Then the 'person' pulls back with a huge grin. "Hey girl!" She says to me.

Her tanned legs seen from the mid thigh down to the blue and white sketchers; her tanned tummy also revealed in our blue sorority T. Ordered small too. Her neck length dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and big dark brown eyes sparkling, I know it's Suky. I've always thought she was pretty. Even her body is all adult. Making me feel the same as with Julia.

"Hey." Is all I get out before she starts telling me what's going on tonight.

"See, we're having a meeting that's very important. So be there or you know Anna's gonna be pissed." I nod. She puts her hand on my shoulder, her expression that of worry. "I covered for you last time, but I can't again. At least not this soon."

"I'll be there. I promise." I say crossing me heart. She smiles back to her usual calm self.

"I'm on my way there now to help set up, wanna come?" She asks and I can see she really wants me to.

I nod. "Yeah." She smiles grabbing my hand and leading me to 'Little Ladies' sorority.

We go inside seeing Julia setting out the drinks on the dark wood table, Anna streaming the yellow 'Party Saturday' banner and dictating things for Miharu to write down.

Anna notices us. She wearing our blue sorority T showing her tanned tummy, denim Capri's, white sneakers. The bangs of her chin length blood red hair pinned back showing her gray/blue eyes. She's pretty in a way that's only hers.

She walks over to us. "Glad you too came. The others must be real busy." I can tell she's pissed at Chris and Lili.

Ru smiles and nods at us, her brown eyes smiling too. We do the same. She's sporting our blue sorority T showing her tanned tummy. Ordered small. Is everyone getting tans to wear our sorority T's? And getting them small? This questions is unanswered for now. Ru was also wearing khakis and black flip flops and her neck length red hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

"Okay. Suky, you can copy the flyers and Xiao, you can set the snacks." We nod at Anna and everybody gets busy for an hour, that passes by really fast. Before we know it, it's time for our meeting.

"I think we should wait till Chris and Lili get here." Anna says standing with Ru and Julia in the front of the room. With that, me and Suky take seats in two chairs.

We wait 5 minutes, then 15. After 15 minutes, I sit on the floor in front of Suky while she gives me two plaits. We wait till 30 minutes have passed and they still haven't showed. When Julia says, "I think we've waited long enough. If they show up cool, if not whatever. We'll deal with them later." The four of us nod in agreement with Julia.

Miharu starts talking about the 'Little Ladies' sponsoring a party Saturday to raise money for the children in Children's Hospital. I thought it was a great idea. Then Julia said that the flyers would help get peoples attention along with the bulletins we would make tomorrow and Wednesday.

"Pass these flyers out in class and on walls/doors." Miharu says holding a stack of them.

"Hell, put them on peoples cars." Anna finishes, handing out two stacks of 50 to me and Suky. Julia grabs her a stack of 50 and one for Anna.

"We'll just have to work harder tomorrow to pass out the other 100." Julia says as me and Suky make our way towards the door. We nod and turn to leave when, guess who decides to show their faces? Chris and Lili. I couldn't help but notice that their matching blue sorority T's. Lili's showing off her tanned tummy with black shorts and white flip flops, her waist length blonde hair pulled into a plaited ponytail. And Chris's showing off her bronzed tummy, stone-washed boot-cut jeans and white sketchers. The answer to my previous question: 'Is everyone getting tans to wear our sorority T's? And getting them small?' Yes. Everyone has a tan and have a small sized sorority T showing off their tummy's. Mine's a medium and doesn't ride up if I bend over. Simply put, it doesn't make me look sexy. I like to have moving room. Maybe that's the price I pay for comfort.

"Hey Xiao, I have to finish getting my papers for class, so I'll meet you back at the dorm." I nod and walk out just in time to hear Anna lighting into Chris and Lili.

"Sorry we're late. Okay?" Lili says.

"You weren't just 'late'. You missed the whole damn meeting!" Anna hollers. And that's all I hear, for I'm out the door into the cerulean blue sky. Not yet midnight blue since it's only 8:26 pm. I'm not scared to walk to the 'Little Ladies' sorority dorm by myself at night because it's only 3 feet behind/to the right of the 'Little Ladies' meeting building.

On my way to the dorm for the members of 'Little Ladies' sorority, I run into Jin. Jin the raven haired brown-eyed guy I have my eyes on. He's making his way towards my direction. Black jeans, white T. I notice his clothes. Or better yet, how he looks in them. Boy does he look hot! When he gets close enough, I stop him.

"Hi, Jin." I look into his eyes as he stands in front of me.

"Hi..." His voice trailed off. He forgot my name. That's ok, I'll remind him.

"It's Xiaoyu." I tell with a big smile. He looks at me for a minute that seemed like forever.

"Xiaoyu." He whispers my name. Oooo, he sounds so sexy. He shouldn't forget my name this time. He gives me a smile that I can't put my finger on. Then I watch him walk by me. One day….he'll notice me.

* * *

**---------------Well, I don't know how good or bad this was, but let me know. Ok? It would mean a lot. Ch. 2 will be out soon. I don't have a name for it yet, Lol Till then.--------**

_**Peace,**_

_**Jia-Li Hahn**_


	2. IMing Session

A/N- I own only the story.

This is the 3rd Installment of my 'DEADLY WOMEN' series.

So so sorry about this late posting. Please forgive me -gives puppy dog eyes- My computer had to be fixed and I just got it back today.

Note: **Bold** _italics_ are the conversations/rememberings in this chapter and future.

Thanks Babygurl154 and NCTeKkEn08

**Everything I Do, I Do It For You: **A Xiaoyu L Story

**_Nichole_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Ch. 2- IM-ing Session**

After the Tuesdays and Wednesdays bulletins, it's now Thursday. I have time to chill before class tomorrow. The time is 6:33pm.

I plop down in my chair in front of my computer. Might as well check my email. As soon as I log in, I get a IM.

**red-luvr (6:35pm): **hey Cutes :D

**Cute-BUNNY (6:35pm): **hi Hwo

**red-luvr (6:36pm): **I'm gonna put ya in buddy chat. Ok

**Cute-BUNNY (6:36pm): **k

**_You have been invited to a private chat room. _**(I don't do buddy chat that often, so I don't remember exactly what the screen says lol)

**red-luvr: **Xiao?

**Cute-BUNNY: **yea

**red-luvr: **b back

**Cute-BUNNY: **k

_**He's going to invite someone else.**_

**JulezRulez: **BUNNY! -jumps with excitement-

**Cute-BUNNY: **Julia?

**JulezRulez: **yep

**Cute-BUNNY: **how long u been on?

**JulezRulez: **for bout an hr. me and Hwo had a 'really' long talk.

**Cute-BUNNY: **Bout?

_**Lili joins the chat.**_

**JulezRulez: **I'll tell ya later ;)

**Cute-BUNNY: **-nods-

**Hit-emUp: **so, wat wer ya'll talkin bout? me most-likely

**JulezRulez: **actually, no. you're not that important

**Cute-BUNNY: **lol

**Hit-emUp: **wat you laughin at?

**Cute-BUNNY: **U

**JulezRulez: **hahaha

**red-luvr: **back

**red-luvr: **ya'll pickin on Lili?

**Cute-BUNNY: **nope

**red-luvr: **good. B r b. Jules watch 'em fo me

**JulezRulez: **sher

**Hit-emUp: **U better watch yourself, Xiaoyu

_**Hwo is back and we see he brought Asuka with him.**_

**TASTE-This: **or wut?

**Hit-emUp: **stay outta this Asuka, or I'll whoop your ass too

**Cute-BUNNY: **I'm gonna let Suky handle this

**JulezRulez: **lol

**TASTE-This: **whoop my ass? Now u kno u can't take me. U wish u could, but your mouths gonna get your ass dropped

**red-luvr: **ya'll relax

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **Ooo, such foul lang

**Cute-BUNNY: **wen did u get here?

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **wen Hwo came back, I just didn't say nuthin

**red-luvr: **luv ya Lili, but everybody knows u can't take Suky

**JulezRulez: **HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa

**TASTE-This: **I luv ya, Hwo!

**Cute-BUNNY: **lmao

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **rotfl you're a trip Hwo

**red-luvr: **Luv ya 2, Suky but wat the hells soo funny

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **don't play lol

**red-luvr: **I'm not

**JulezRulez: **think about it -rolls eyes-

**red-luvr: **O, cuz I said Lili cant beat Suky

**CuteBUNNY: **-applauds how smart U R-

**red-luvr: **kma Xiao

**Cute-BUNNY: **wuts that mean?

**red-luvr: **kiss my ass

**Cute-BUNNY: **lol

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **gfb

**red-luvr: **wats that mean

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **gasps for breath

**naughti-lips:** wow, ya'll are ignorant -shakes head- encouraging Suky and Lili

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **Oo Anna, wen did u get here?

**naughti-lips: **came wen u did. Jin's here 2

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **wow OO

**Cute-BUNNY: **wut?

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **I wuz just sittin back while ya'll lost ya minds

**JulezRulez: **man that's messed up. We still on 4 2moro nite, Jin?

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **yep

**JulezRulez: **I got tha whip. U got tha rope?

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **u know how I like it

**JulezRulez: **lol don't get me tempted. But 4 real, I'm glad 2moro's Friday. I get 2 spend tha whole weekend with my baby -does a little dance-

_**I know Julia was just kidding. She can play with any of the guys, but not Jin.**_

**naughti-lips: **lol. Damn, Forest must b good. U feening 4 his lovin

**JulezRulez: **its been a whole week and he is good

**naughti-lips: **I'll tell him u said so -winks-

**JulezRulez: **believe me, he _knows_

**naughti-lips: **Oooo, sounds like me and Lei

**Cute-BUNNY: **hey, where's Hwo?

**red-luvr:** rite her and c who I brought

**Damn-ImHOT: **hello all -bows-

**Cute-BUNNY: **hi Steve

**Damn-ImHOT: **hey Xiao -waves-

**Cute-BUNNY: **-giggles-

**JulezRulez: **Oooo

**Cute-BUNNY: **theres no 'oooo'

**naughti-lips: **rite -non believing-

**Damn-ImHOT: **Xiao -blows a kiss-

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **awww that's sooo cute!

**JulezRulez: **isn't it, Jin?

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **yeah

_**Why do I not believe him? Me and Steve? Naw, he's cute but no…. Me and Jin? Yeah.**_

**red-luvr: **wheres Lili

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **don't kno and don't care

**Cute-BUNNY: **don't kno and don't care

**JulezRulez: **don't kno and don't care

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **jinx

**Cute-BUNNY: **jinx

**JulezRulez: **jinx

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **funny

**Cute-BUNNY: **lol

**JulezRulez: **haha

**naughti-lips: **thought Lili wuz ya friend, Chris?

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **_wuz_ till she tried to steal Eddy away from me

**naughti-lips: **didn't kno that. Hoe

**Cute-BUNNY: **wow… more reason y I don't like Lili

**red-luvr: **Lili?

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **f Lili

**Cute-BUNNY: **f Lili

**JulezRulez: **f Lili

**TASTE-This: **f Lili

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **not this again

**Damn-I'mHOT: **damn ya'll r cold

**naughti-lips: **-nods-

**JulezRulez: **lmao

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **-falls over-

**Cute-BUNNY: **lol

**JulezRulez: **haha

**Hit-emUp: **fuck ya'll, bitches

_**Obviously Lili was listening to our conversations.**_

**TASTE-This: **b r b

**Damn-I'mHOT: **where's she goin?

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **dunno

**naughti-lips: **cant b good

**Cute-BUNNY: **O M G!

**JulezRulez: **wut tha hell?

**naughti-lips: **did ya'll here that?

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **yeah

**Cute-BUNNY: **uh huh

**JulezRulez: **that sounds like Suky

**naughti-lips: **yeah, it is Suky

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **she's hollerin

**Cute-BUNNY: **imma check it out

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **comin with

**JulezRulez: **u kno she's hollerin at Lili, right Anna

**naughti-lips: **yeah. don't condone beating your room mates, but Lili does deserve it. She'd of called me a bitch and I'd jump her ass too

**JulezRulez: **-shakes head in agreement-

**naughti-lips: **im gonna c wuts goin on

**JulezRulez: **k

**red-luvr: **ah fuck!

**JulezRulez: **wuts wrong with u?

**red-luvr: **I hope she doesn't hurt Lili

**JulezRulez: **u like Lili or sumthin?

**Damn-ImHot: **yeah, do ya?

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **-waitin 4 reply-

**red-luvr: **asses. Lili's kool

**JulezRulez: **yeah, uh huh

**red-luvr: **don't believe me

**JulezRulez: **not n tha least

**Damn-ImHot: **me neitha

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **fo sure

_**I cut into their conversation.**_

**Cute-BUNNY: **dang, Suky kicked her door down

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **had her by tha hair. Wen we finally got her loose, she had a huge handful of her hair. It wuz hilarious

**naughti-lips: **it _wuz_

**red-luvr: **that's fucked up

**naughti-lips: **wut?

**red-luvr: **wat Suky did 2 Lili!

**JulezRulez: **rotfl

**naughti-lips: **u better watch who you're 'exclaim-atin'

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **wheres Bunny?

**JulezRulez: **don't kno. Xiao?

**Cute-BUNNY: **back. Miharu's here

**naughti-lips: **hi Mi

**JulezRulez: **hi Ru

**red-luvr: **hey Babe

**ShY-BaBe: **hey Anna, Julia

**ShY-BaBe: **hey Hwo

**Damn-ImHOT: **hey Miharu

**ShY-BaBe: **hey Steve -giggles-

**JulezRulez: **Do u flirt with every gurl?

**Damn-ImHOT: **I'm not flirtin with u

**TASTE-This: **Ooooo

**CuteBUNNY: **kwit it, Suky -shakes head-

**TASTE-This: **lol

**JulezRulez: **U did B4

**Damn-ImHOT: **yeah but I cant just stop w/u

**JulezRulez: **uh huh I can c that lol

**red-luvr: **hmm

_**I get a separate IM from Miharu.**_

**ShY-BaBe: **Bunny, I c Hwo's here

**Cute-BUNNY: **I kno -sympathetic-

**ShY-BaBe: **wut do I do? I kno he lov…'s Lili

**Cute-BUNNY: **n a friend way even tho I dunno how sum1 can b friends w/her -shudders-

**Cute-BUNNY: **she haz 2 feel like a outcast cuz no 1 likes her but Hwo

_**While Miharu's replying, I decide to check out what everybody else have been talking about.**_

**JulezRulez: **cant wait 4 tha party Saturday

**Damn-ImHOT: **and u kno this

_**And the talk goes on about the party. I check on Miharu. Don't want her to think I forgot her.**_

**ShY-BaBe: **I kno, but sumtimes I feel that if I tell him, it wont work out. Cuz he and Lili have more in common, ya kno?

**Cute-BUNNY: **yeah, both get on your last nerve

**ShY-BaBe: **yeah lol

**Cute-BUNNY: **but sumtimes being w/sum1 too much like u can b down-rite irritatin. Ask Anna, she knows

**ShY-BaBe: **true

**Cute-BUNNY:** I think U should tell him. Cuz I think U 2 have a really good chance

**ShY-BaBe: **really?

**Cute-BUNNY: **really :)

**ShY-BaBe: **you're rite

_**We go back to our buddy chat.**_

**red-luvr: **is Lili comin back

**TASTE-This: **dun think so lmao

**red-luvr: **not fuckin funny Suky

**TASTE-This: **it is n fact. Cant help it if u aint got a soh

**Damn-ImHOT: **wats an 'soh'?

**TASTE-This: **sense of humor

**naughti-lips: **cute

**JulezRulez:)**

**red-luvr: **u keep playin like it's a game. Lili's 1 person

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **hold up! U tryin to say me, Suky, Xiao and Anna ganged up on Lili?

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **I'd think long and hard about my answer 2 that

**Damn-ImHOT: **believe that

**red-luvr: **seems like dat

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **B. S. nobody touched her but Suky. And believe this, is she hadn't of got her 1st… Lets leave it at that, cuz u get my drift

**naughti-lips: **I 2nd that notion

**JulezRulez: **I 3rd it

**red-luvr: **so dats how it is

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **wen I speak, I speak 4 naughti and Julez too. Yeah that's how it is

**TASTE-This: **clear enuf 4 ya?

_**I interrupt cause I know this was gonna lead to somewhere bad.**_

**Cute-BUNNY: **hey Ru, I think u should do that

**ShY-BaBe: **ok

**Hit-emUp: **do wat?

**Cute-BUNNY: **nunya biz

**JulezRulez: **Oooo, she got u!

**TASTE-This: **go Xiao -thumbs up-

**Hit-emUp: **bit

**TASTE-This: **don't say it Lili, cuz I'll whoop ya ass fo sho. Wut I gave u b 4 wuz only a taste of wut wuz 2 come if u keep goin

**Damn-ImHot: **boy am I glad Im not a girl

**naughti-lips: **y

**Damn-ImHot: **cuz ya'll b havin sum serious drama

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **fol

**Damn-ImHot: **almost afraid 2 ask

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **falls over laughin

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **c how we can have fun? We don't need no drama

**JulezRulez: **kiss my butt Jin

**tOrTuReD-sOuL:** gladly

**JulezRulez: **Im all yours, wut u waitin 4

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **you're teasin me u kno wat I want and I got wat u need

**TASTE-This: **kwit quotin 'Promiscuous'… ya'll sum fools

**ShY-BaBe: **lol, I cant believe Jin knows tha words Oo

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **wow, I dunno kno how 2 think of u now

**JulezRulez: **hahaha

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **-does a dance- I like that song

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **o k

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **bet u wouldn't think that if I wuz singin it with u -moves his eyebrows-

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **lol, flirt

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **we should do sum stuff

**Chris-DoesYaGood: **ha. If I wasn't w/Eddy, we definitely coulda

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **Oooo

_**I don't have time to really think about Christie playing with Jin.**_

**ShY-BaBe: **I cant do it Xiao

**Hit-emUp: **Hahahaha awww, don't b scared. Just say it

**Cute-BUNNY: **4 once Lili's rite

**ShY-BaBe: **o k

**Cute-BUNNY: **Im behind u

**Hit-emUp: **so am I -waves w/a wink-

**TASTE-This: **o shut tha fuc… Imma let u handle this Xiao

**ShY-BaBe: **Hwo

**red-luvr: **yeah Babe

**ShY-BaBe: **I wuz wonderin if u'd want 2 go 2 tha party with me cuz I like u

**red-luvr: **…………………

**ShY-BaBe: **c I knew I shouldn't of said it, Xiao!

**Hit-emUp: **damn, this is better than I thought!

**Cute-BUNNY: **its ok. Let me think

**ShY-BaBe: **just 4get I said anything Hwo, cuz I kno u don't like me

**Hit-emUp: **got that rite hahahaha

**red-luvr: **its not that I don't like u Babe, its just that Im already goin with Lili

**Hit-emUp: **How u like that, Miharu? lmao

**red-luvr: **shut up Lili

**Hit-emUp: **yeah, whatever

**JulezRulez: **so now Lili's gettin on ya nerves

**TASTE-This: **aint that sum shit

**Chris-DoesYaGood:** wen she's been gettin on our nerves all along

**red-luvr: **so I made a mistake

**Hit-emUp: **wat do u mean u made a mistake?

**red-luvr: **just wat I said

**Hit-emUp: **you're goin with me 2 tha party Saturday

**red-luvr: **no Im not

**red-luvr: **Babe, will u go w/me

**ShY-BaBe: **yeah

**Hit-emUp: **wat?

**red-luvr: **good…. And about u likin me, I like u too. 4 a while, actually

**ShY-BaBe: **o, me 2

**Hit-emUp: **u bastard!

**red-luvr: **like u havent been a bitch

**naught-lips: **b 4 u leave Lili, don't even think about not comin 2 tha party Saturday. Our sorority is hosting it and that means _every_ member _must_ come

_**We hear the slam of the door sound indicating Lili left our chat, in fact she's not even online.**_

**Cute-BUNNY: **u got her good

**naught-lips: **thanx Xiao

**red-luvr: **Babe wen I c u Saturday, tha 1st thing Im gonna do is give u a huge kiss. Sumthin Ive been wantin 2 do

**ShY-BaBe:** ;)

**tOrTuReD-sOuL: **I'm not usually n2 people gettin together like that, but that was cute

**ShY-BaBe: **thanks

**Damn-ImHOT: **well it looks like I lost u to Hwo

**ShY-BaBe: **awww, Steve

**Damn-ImHOT: **I'll 4ever hold u n my heart, but now theres only one woman I'll think about now

**red-luvr: **who's dat

**Damn-ImHOT: **Xiao

**Cute-BUNNY: **O M G -hits forehead-

**Damn-ImHOT: **Xiao, wat a beautiful name

_**With that, everyone slowly started to get offline. **_

Something tells me that Saturday will be very interesting indeed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is in case anyone lost track of who's screen name was who and who was talking at times.

Asuka: TASTE-This

Hwoarang: red-luvr

Steve: Damn-ImHOT

Jin: tOrTuReD-sOuL

Miharu: ShY-BaBe

Lili: Hit-emUp

Xiaoyu: Cute-BUNNY

Anna: naughti-lips

Christie: Chris-DoesYaGood

Julia: JulezRulez

**---------------Sorry for this chapter being soo short. I'm going to try and have faster updates since it was a while between ch. 1 and 2's posting. Ch. 3 next. Don't have a title. Till then.-------------------**

_**Peace,**_

_**Ran Nuankai**_


End file.
